


Three Houses - A New Golden Deer Epilogue

by Ladylibrary42



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, F/M, Fixing the Ending, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), The end cards weren't good enough for me okay, sothis ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladylibrary42/pseuds/Ladylibrary42
Summary: I was frustrated with how the game ends and after finishing it the first time (Golden Deer!) wrote this in a fervor of headcanon.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Bernadetta von Varley, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, ignatz victor/raphael's sister
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N In case it's still unclear, this all takes place at the end of the Golden Deer Route. Everything up to the end of the final battle is the same (support conversations included).

The group stares as the oncoming army stops, dissolving into grave dust. Claude slowly stands, holding an arm on his side where Nemesis had struck him. "We...we did it. Teach, we did it!"

Byleth turns towards her friend and gives one of her rare smiles. Cheers erupt from their allies. Hilda runs up and jumps on Claude, her arms wrapping around his neck. For a moment Byleth loses view of him as Leonie and Lorenz gallop between them.

"Leave it to you to finish with a cheap trick." Lorenz says down his nose at Claude. "But, I will admit it was effective."

Leonie turns her armored steed to circle Byleth, "Professor, are you all right?"

The green haired woman nods as the infantry of her class arrive. They slap her back and praise the goddess (if Marianne only knew). There is a flap of leathery wings as Seteth lands. He and Byleth make eye contact and for a moment the enormity of the victory is swept aside by a great sense of fatigue. After all, this is the second time Seteth, or rather "Saint Cichol", has participated in the fall of Nemesis. But soon the man smiles and extends a hand.

Taking it, Byleth mounts the wyvern and Claude takes the cue. "Alright everyone, let's return to Gareg Mach! We have a new world to enjoy!"

"And a feast. You promised!" Raphael shouts out and Claude rubs his head.

"Ah, yes. I did, didn't I? Well, I suppose a feast is well deserved even if it does empty the stores."

Leonie pulls Claude onto her horse and the group makes its way off the barren landscape where the final battle took place.


	2. Chapter 2

The festivities continue long through the night although not without its moments of solemnity. Cyril, unable to celebrate while Rhea is hurt, emerges from the priestess’s chamber and whispers in Seteth’s ear. With another conversation of a glance, he signals Byleth. Flayn and the Professor hurry to Lady Rhea’s--no Seiros’s--room.

The woman lay still on her bed. Peace on her face, although her chest no longer moves. Byleth stares blankly, still uncertain how she feels about the woman who kept so many important secrets for far too long. Cyril is weeping at the bedside and Seteth leans over to kiss Rhea’s forehead. Flayn cries, turning into Byleth’s arms who strokes her green curls gently. Seteth’s attention turns to a letter at Rhea’s white fingertips. He plucks it up and turns away to open it.

“What is it, Seteth?” Byleth asks, barely able to keep her wariness hidden. More secrets?

“It’s a letter. To me, and to you. About Lady Rhea’s wishes for the future.”

For a moment Byleth considers requesting the letter be tossed aside. Rhea’s manipulation of Fodlan has caused as much harm as good. It is likely her plans would not run parallel to Claude’s dream, a dream Byleth swore to support. Instead she nods and Seteth begin to read:

_ My dearest family. If this letter reaches you well then I can die with a happy heart. With Nemesis defeated, I hope that Fodlan’s bloody history is finally over. I have reflected much in these last moments on my life, on how it has come full circle--although not in the way I intended. Byleth, I hope you can forgive me for putting such a burden on you, if only by seeing how necessary my actions were. Had you not had my mother’s heart, Nemesis would have ravaged the world she loved so much. I believe it was her will and I pray her voice returns to you to guide you better than I ever could.  _

_ I ask that you not let her teachings fade into memory. Without them the world would surely fall into violence and despair once more. But let the secrets of the relics return to the world of folklore where they can hurt people no longer. Perhaps, Seteth, you can write them a new story?  _

_ My followers I leave to you, Byleth. Do not let them fall to despair. If you hear the goddess’s voice once more, share her words with those that need them. As for Gareg Mach, I do not fear for it as long as dear, faithful Cyril is around to care for our home.  _

_ I do not pretend that things will return as they were, but let this place continue to be a refuge for those in need. And please, lay me to rest here with my family, living and dead. I do not wish for them to be used for harm any longer. Our story is done and I only pray I will find them and my mother again. _

Seteth folds the letter and tucks it in his shirt. Although he makes no sound, his cheeks are tearstained. “I...I’m sorry Professor. May we have a moment alone?”

Flayn removes herself from Byleth’s shoulder and moves to her father’s side, their hands entwining. Cyril is frozen at the bedside and Byleth shuts the door quietly on her way out.

“I’m guessing from your face that she’s gone?” Claude steps out from the shadow of the hall, his face a mix of emotion. Byleth nods and Claude runs his fingers through his hair. “Wow, it’s hard to believe. I can’t honestly say I’ll miss her, but I know there are many who will. For better or worse, she was the heart of Fodlan and this is going to shake a lot of people.”

He gives Byleth a look and she raises an eyebrow, aware of what his scheming mind is thinking. He holds up his hands. “Alright you got me. You know me too well so I’ll just come out and ask. She left the church to you, right? Officially documented I hope? Not to sound callous but a religious schism is the last thing we need right now.”

“She left the church to me. She thinks I’ll start hearing the goddess’s voice again.”

Claude’s eyebrows furrow and he frowns. “Of course she did. Still not done putting the pressure on is she.” He shakes his head, “Ack, I shouldn't speak ill. What’s done is done and it’s a bit hypocritical of me to talk, I’ve put more pressure on you than anyone.”

At Byleth’s nod, Claude winces. But her blank eyes turn kind and she cocks her head. “But you asked,” she says simply and Claude grins, relieved. They both stare down the long hall towards where the sounds on merriment drifts through the vast halls.

“I hate to ask this, especially given what I just said, but would you mind coming with me. I have some plans I want to run by you. I figure as soon as Raphael’s eaten the last crumb, everyone’s going to want to know what to do next.”

Byleth nods again and the two take a side hall to the war room, well, conference room now. They sit down and Claude runs a hand over the maps at his seat. There are more than when they had planned for the assault on Nemesis and Byleth wonders, not for the first time, how he’d found the time to do yet more planning. She glances at his face and has one of the peculiar moments of deja vu that haunt her since she lost those five years. For a moment, Claude is five years younger, eagerly poring over battle plans for the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion. His voice enthused but his eyes staring deeper than what his words revealed. Always one step ahead, always laying the groundwork for his dream.

“What do you think?” Claude asks.

“Hmm?” Byleth blinks and flushes. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening.”

His emerald eyes glimmer with concern, “If you’re too tired--and I wouldn’t blame you if you were--we can do this later.”

Byleth shakes her head. “No, just got lost in thought for a moment.”

“If you’re sure.” He gives her another glance and then, satisfied, launches back into his explanation. “The Alliance is tentatively peaceful right now, thanks to having a common enemy, but it’s only a matter of time before the power grabbing begins. I know you wanted us to find a new ruler but at this crucial state I don’t think we have time.”

Nodding, Byleth considers. This had been on her mind as well. A seed of worry had been planted since Claude mentioned his dream of a unified world. It was too familiar to Edelgard’s ambitions, albeit less drenched in blood. It would not take much framing to paint Claude as a conqueror. But he was right, Fodlan was a pile of bricks ready to fall without a steadying hand. There would be time to plan for succession later, for now…

“You should take charge.” Byleth says to her former student. “Use the Alliance pattern of allied Lords, but under a clear ruler. Unify Fodlan. It needs a common identity to heal. Edelgard was right that the divisions were weakening Fodlan and that the church divided us to control the balance of power.”

“My thoughts exactly. Besides, if we can’t get along with ourselves, I can’t much expect them to get along with others and my dream stays out of reach. As for how to make the announcement, I was thinking a coronation...and I was hoping as the new head of the Church, you would do the honors.”

Byleth frowns. She’d never been comfortable heading the church. She wasn’t very devout, possibly because she knew the goddess personally. Very personally. And honestly, Sothis didn’t seem like the all knowing, perfect being the church painted her as. She was proud and sharp, vulnerable and caring...and very dear to Byleth. Besides the awkward truth was that right now Byleth  _ was  _ essentially the Goddess Sothis, so encouraging others to worship her felt...wrong. 

“I will because it’s the best thing for Fodlan...and because you asked.”

Claude gives her a wink, “Always for me, eh? Ever since you picked our house those years ago, I knew we had a connection.”

Byleth smiles. It was true; she’d been drawn to the Golden Deer by Claude almost single handedly. Although every member of the house was now near and dear to her heart. 

She is so caught up in her pleasant reminiscing that she doesn’t realize the pause that stretches as Claude looks at her with a soft smile. Suddenly, he reaches out and takes Byleth’s hand. She turns to him, her almost luminescent green eyes wide in surprise.

“Byleth, I told you before that the connection between us is something I cherish and have never felt so deeply. I...I have to ask. Would you consider ruling at my side? If I am to be king, would you be my queen?”

His eyes watch hers urgently, but instead of answering she just stares unblinking in her peculiar way. Finally, she takes his hand and smiles. “No, Claude.”

Sheepishly he tries to pull his hands away, but she takes them and places them on her chest. Although he’d read it in Jerault’s diary, it is still startling to feel no heartbeat there. She looks down. “You are so very dear to me, Claude. Your dream is my dream now, but I cannot do what you ask. I’m not like you. I’m not...human.”

Claude leans forward. “We’re outsiders. You and me, I’ve always—”

A shake of her head silences him. She releases his hand and he sits back. “You are an amazing man. You are intelligent, brave, and caring. You deserve someone who can share your joy and pain in ways I can’t. I cannot feel like a human should. After seeing so much love around me, I know this now. I don’t feel that...that yearning that so many of my students have confided to me about. Even my father, I never treated him like normal people treat their family. I never even cried until the day he died. I think he understood that, which is why he let me wander and fight as a mercenary. I also think it’s why he was so surprised I enjoyed teaching.”

Claude watches as Byleth’s normally rather blank eyes spark briefly. Her lips turn up once more (a record today, really) as she continues. “The closest thing I’ve ever felt to love is the pride I have in my students. Especially you. To see you grow and live and have a happy future makes me feel alive. So I cannot accept your proposal, I cannot take that special chance of joy away from you.”

It was one of the longest speeches he’d ever heard Byleth give, and although he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hurt, Claude accepted the rejection. To be honest, his feelings had budding over the years but he’d bottled them with the war looming. It was best they be cut now, even if the idea of ruling without Byleth at his side made his  _ beating  _ heart ache.

He quickly stands. “I understand. Just know that I care for you deeply and appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” She nods and he leaves the room. His mind already starting it’s spastic cycle of possible futures and consequences. It really never let up. A few hallways down he kicks a wall. “Ack. Well that’s over, time to move forward.”

“What’s over?” A voice pipes up and Claude turns to see Hilda, pink hair spilling over her shoulder as she flips it back.

“Oh nothing, though I suppose everything is a more accurate description.”

“What’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?”

“Ah, Hilda. You know me, always planning. I’m just trying to figure out what to do next.”

She waggles a finger, “Oh no you don’t. Don’t you even think for a second about asking me to do anything.  _ I _ know what _ I’m _ going to do tomorrow.”

“Oh really?” He cocks his head, curious.

“Yes,  _ really.  _ I’m going to go see my brother. Now that the world isn’t in crisis I need to make sure he’s really okay.”

General Holst’s well being had been on Claude’s mind as well. “Fair enough, though could you deliver a letter for me. It’s for your brother so it’s not out of your way.”

Hilda sighs dramatically. “After I distinctly told you I wouldn’t do anything.” She sniffs but smiles and holds out her hand. “Alright, hand it over.”

Claude shakes his head, “Sorry haven’t written it yet. But I’ll get it to you first thing tomorrow. Promise.”

“Fine. But better write it early. I might be heading out first thing.”

“Might?”

She jolts and flushes. Claude bites his lip to avoid immediately beginning to try to coax whatever secret she was hiding out of her. She spins on her heel. “Yes,  _ might _ . Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other business to attend to.”

He watches her walk away, analysing her with an eye that has watched her back for years. “I think she may have had the same idea as me.” He whistles softly, “Hopefully her proposal goes better than mine…”


	3. Chapter 3

Byleth sits in the room pondering in the dim light, feeling cold in Claude’s absence. Although she had meant every word, she did feel...lonely. She had ever since she’d sliced her way out of that dark dimension. In truth, teaching did give her joy, but her emotions had really started sprouting when Sothis had shown up. She couldn’t even remember half of her life before meeting the goddess.

She reaches into her jacket and retrieves a small object, frowning at it. Jerault’s ring...or rather her mother’s. He had instructed her to give it to someone she could love as much as he had loved. A tall order from the account in his diary. That was, in fact, the basis for her conclusion on her and Claude’s relationship. 

She did not feel the way for him that her father had felt for her mother. Or the way Dorothea or Lorenz sought lifelong companions. Another difficulty, considering it was strongly suspect  _ her  _ lifetime would now be millenia. 

She turns the ring over in her hand trying to quantize love. An impossible problem for sure but she’d always had the mind of a tactician. Love is...completeness. Finding someone who is your other half. Your best friend who’s side you never wanted to leave, someone to share a future with. All her students she wanted to leave, when they were grown and happy of course. The only person she wished to never be separated from had already gone…

“How silly you look sitting in the dark by yourself!”

Byleth starts, looking around the room. 

“Really, you are no more than a child. Can you really not be without me?”

Materializing out of thin air, a piece of Byleth’s mind only she could see, appears Sothis. Her dainty feet hovering above the floor as her large eyes glare at Byleth. She waves her arms, delicate scarves fluttering. “Although, I should not criticize. After all you have accomplished so much on your own.” Her eyes, perfectly matching Byleth’s, grow soft. “Did sorrow fill you with my absence?”

“I was lonely.” The words crack from Byleth’s lips. A truth she’d kept hidden from everyone, uncertain who could possibly understand. 

“I was as well,” the goddess whispers, “and to think...you could have died so long ago without me!”

Byleth smiles, they are a pair. Two souls only half formed. Neither remembering much, merely looking for a future to share in their completeness.

A puzzle clicking like the perfect battleplan, Byleth holds out the ring.

“What? Is that not the ring Jerault gave you?”

Byleth nods and the goddess flies an inch higher in surprise as Byleth says, “Yes. I realize I want you to have it. It may not be what he meant exactly, but I want to give it to the person who completes me.”

Sothis smiles. “I...I suppose I feel the same way. This must be why I have returned. Very well, if you need me and I need you, it does seem fitting.”

Stepping forward with the ring, Byleth hesitates as Sothis shimmers. She stops dumbly, realizing Sothis has no finger to wear the ring. The goddess flutters and pust her hands on her hips. “Ah, put it on your fingers. It is quite the same. It is for promises, is it not? Well then in return for your gift I will give you a promise never to leave again.”

Byleth smiles and as she slips the ring on her own finger, a perfect fit, she feels tears fall from her face. A truly rare occasion. Sothis fades and Byleth feels her sit comfortably in her mind, she holds her hand to her chest and for a moment...just a moment feels a beat.


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on Lorenz, you’ve hardly eaten anything! You can’t leave now!” Raphael shouts from one side of the dining hall.

Lorenz waves his hand daintily. “I have had quite enough of the merriment. It would not due for a noble such as myself to be spending a whole night in revelry. But do enjoy yourself.”

Ignoring any further words, the tall man slips out of the hall and breathes a sigh of relief. Everyone in that hall was a dear friend and valiant teammates but he never did enjoy their...dining habits. In truth he would have preferred a quiet dinner with close friends or maybe even just…

“Oh Lorenz, you’re here.” His thoughts are shaken as he looks up to see Hilda leaning by his door.

“Ah, Hilda. My apologies for not noticing your absence at dinner.”

“It’s alright, I actually wanted to meet you here.”

“Really? Well I’m honored with your attentions.”

Hilda pulls a strand of pink hair forward and twists it in her finger. “I’m going to go visit my brother tomorrow...and I was hoping you’d come with me?”

“Oh!” He starts and then composed himself. This was no doubt reference to the time she’d written to her brother about him. The time she’d told him she wanted to marry him.

At his start, she shifts, her hip cocked, the feisty attitude that lends itself surprisingly devastating on the battlefield showing through. Truly her skills were awe inspiring and she is a woman of great beauty. Her family is ideal and her blood as noble as they come. Then why did he hesitate...

“You do remember what you said to me right, Lorenz? You said that when the war was over…”

He bows deeply, “I said war was not the time to make such momentous decisions. Hilda, as much as your invitation honors me deeply and my respect for you has only grown...I cannot accept your invitation.”

Her voice hitches, indignant. “ _ Invitation _ ? Lorenz, I—” 

As gentle as he can, he cuts her off, “I do understand what you are asking. But you are deserving of someone who can love you and you alone and that is a task I am afraid I have failed you.”

“You...you love someone else?”

His face is truly pained as he nods, “I am afraid so. I can only believe that it was the goddess’s will I gave you no certain terms then so that our hearts be only wounded now and not truly broken.”

Her pink eyes flare and her fists curl, arms now ramrod straight. “Speak for yourself!” 

For a terrifying second he thinks she might turn her impressive strength on him and he prepares to take it like a man, but she just spins, tears flying to the floor and runs off. Lorenz puts a hand on his face and shakes his head.

“Honestly, I’m surprised your head’s still attached to your body. Are you alright?” 

Lorenz groans as the voice of the last person he wanted to hear appears. “I have no interest in a verbal spar with you, Claude. Nor a part in whatever scheme led you to the un-noble act of spying on your teammates.”

Claude holds his hands up in his irritating  _ No harm. I’m innocent, pay no mind to my behavior  _ manner. To Lorenz’s horror he feels himself grit his teeth, a terrible habit he’d thought he’d long since shaken. 

“I’ll admit, I shouldn’t have snooped,” Claude says gently, “but I couldn’t sleep not knowing who Hilda had thrown herself with. I’d never have guessed it was you. No offence.”

“Right now your mere presence is offence enough.”

“Yeesh. Seriously though Lorenz, are you alright? To be honest I’m  _ painfully  _ familiar with rejection, albeit on the other end.”

Lorenz raises a thin eyebrow. “Who?” He begins and Claude grimaces.

“Look, I’ll tell you to make up for me stumbling on your secret moment. Byleth let me down pretty gentle, but it stung bad. Just do me a favor and don’t tell anyone. I’ll get over it, and I don’t need rumors flying in this climate, I’m sure you understand.”

His shock at Claude’s audacity was countered only by grim understanding of Claude’s point. With Byleth being the head of the church and Claude leading the Alliance, things could get quite political and there would be many who would try to use their relationship to their advantage. He nods curtly. “I do and you can trust me to be discreet. I do have to say I would never have guessed.”

“It wasn’t planned, if you can believe it. But here I go talking about my problems when I’m  _ way  _ more interested in yours.”

Lorenze sighs again. “I’m not so heartless or foolish to believe that conversation would not come. I just didn’t expect it  _ tonight. _ ”

“I have to say, you handled it with even more grace and poise than I’d have expected, which is saying a lot considering I hold you at such high esteem.”

Claude’s flatteries, albeit most likely genuine were unwelcome. Lorenze stiffens. “Still, harming such a maiden’s heart is truly unforgivable!”

“I would worry more about her brother’s fists than her heart,” Claude mutters and Lorenz glares at him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Not helping. Look, why don’t you focus instead on why you did it. You must really love this other girl.” He winks, “Anyone I know?”

Lorenz side-eyes Claude, this all feels too much like Claude’s usually plying for information. Claude grins and holds his hands up again. “Alright you caught me, I’m burning with curiosity. Honestly, I'm disappointed in myself for not sensing such passions among my friends in the first place.”

“You are clearly not as sly as you give yourself credit,” Lorenz snaps but then to Claude’s amusement his face grows soft and his eyes seem to glaze over. “In truth, I overlooked her at first as well. But I saw a glimmer of her magnificence five years ago. And now, spending more time, I’ve realized she is the most beautiful woman in the world. A true treasure, a rare blossom that is everblooming.”

Claude swallows a laugh at the romantic. He coughs. “She truly sounds special. Well I wish you the best of luck, may your advances go better than mine.”

Lorenz snaps out of his poetic escapade and he coughs as well. “I assure you, when I do make my proposal at the right time and place, it will be well received. Good night.”

With a slight bow of the head, Lorenz opens his door and retires to his room, leaving Claude alone again with even more thoughts swirling. “Dang. I never did figure out who his lady love was…”


	5. Chapter 5

Claude tactifully did not mention the puffiness of Hilda’s eyes the next morning. Or the pointed glare Leonie was giving Lorenz from across the dining hall. Byleth observed all and after Claude formally gave Hilda his letter, he watches the professor slip out with the heartbroken girl. No doubt in his mind that she is giving expert advice and comfort...too bad she’d have no more for his aching. 

_ Snap out of it Claude.  _ He scolds himself. There was no time for such thoughts. His announcement of his intention to be crowned was mostly positively met. Lorenz, of course, didn’t applaud but gave him a meaningful look that they would talk later. As it should be. Lorenz is always key to Claude’s plans for the future. The man is one of a kind.

As the day continues, he gives more letters out as the members of the Golden Deer House and the surviving members of the other houses. The former students return to their remaining family to announce the coronation. Everyone is to make it clear that anyone who wants to to be a leading part in this new world had best attend. Claude is gambling on the noble’s hope for peace overcoming their greed and convincing them to delay actions until the coronation. There moves would no doubt depend on how the ceremony goes.

There are still variables he can’t predict. For one, no one knew where Cornelia had disappeared. There was the threat that she might try something. There was one other missing person he was concerned about and was why he was approaching Shamir.

“Shamir, May I have a word?” The woman turns around, her dark eyes ever calculating. To be honest, Shamir intimidated him. But she also impressed him and he wanted her on his side badly.

“What is it?” Short and to the point. 

“I was hoping you would run a mission for me.”

“I don’t work for you.”

He nodded. “I am aware. It was a personal request. Although I will admit I’m terribly curious about your long term plans.”

She cocked her head. “I’m not sure. With Lady Rhea gone, I’m considering returning to Dagda”

“I don’t hear you talk about your home country much. Do you have family there?”

“No. But there’s no point staying here any longer.”

Claude put a hand on his hip. “I wouldn’t say that. In fact I have a job proposal for you if you’re leaving church service. Once Fodlán is settled, I want to open our borders and improve relationship with the other nations, including your own. I was hoping you could work for me as an ambassador of sorts.’

Shamir starred at him and he felt her eyes bore past his layers of facade. He held his calm smile but inside he squirmed. She shook her head. “I’m not really the ambassador type.’

Buoyed by no direct refusal, Claude grinned. “I wouldn’t say that. You are shrewd and not easily fooled. You have experience in both countries and can hold your own in any conflict.”

Her hand goes to her hip and she lifts her chin. “Fine. I don’t work for cheap though. So what’s the job you wanted now?” 

“I want you to try to track down Dedue for me. I don’t know what happened to him after we defeated Edelgard, but I’m hoping to win his help with Duskar.”

Shamir considered. “I assume you plan to have him attend the coronation.”

“That would be ideal, yes. And I know if anyone can find him, it’ll be you, Shamir.’

“And if he’s dead?”

Claude frowned, the thought had occurred to him. The scarred man seemed held together only by his promise to the late prince. Now it was fulfilled, he may have decided to join his liege. Claude shook his head, “If that’s the case than so be it. Just make sure you’re back for the coronation. I’d like to announce you as my official ambassador then, even if we don’t make contact with Dagda for a while.”

Shamir nodded. “Very well.”

As she walked off, Claude breathed a sigh of relief. She made him so tense. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Ah, there you are Ignatz!”

Ignatz turns to see Lorenz striding towards him. “Oh, morning Lorenz. I suppose you’re off to fetch Lord Gloucester for Claude?”

The man stops and nods, his hand fluttering near his red rose. “I am indeed, and I wanted to make sure you were ready to accompany me.”

Ignatz’s eyes widen. “Me? What for?”

Lorenz frowns, “Why, so you can accept your position as one of the knights of House Cloucester. Did you already forget our arrangement?”

“B-but...” Ignatz felt himself sweat. He hadn’t thought Lorenz had been serious. That was years ago.

Lorenz waves his hand. “Now, now. You should have no trepidations. As heir to House Gloucester, my recommendation will be more than enough to see the matter done and I have nothing but high recommendations for you. You are truly a fine knight, brave in battle and unfailingly loyal.”

Blushing Ignatz, looks down. “That’s really kind of you Lorenz. But I haven’t mentioned any such thing to my parents and…” Ignatz bit his lip, too embarrassed to ask. There was no way, Lorenz would have remembered, after all it wasn’t important….

Indignantly Lorenz placed one hand onhis hip. “How irresponsible! Very unlike you, Ignatz.” His voice grew softer. “Surely, you can write them a letter. Let them know you’ve been employed as the personal knight of the future Lord Gloucester. I have many plans for you as my artistic protector you know.”

“Artistic?” Ignatz’s mouth dropped.

“Of course. Really, have our many battles rattled your memory? I did pledge to you my patronage of your bow and brush if you’ll recall.” He sighed. “I’m afraid Nemesis's army did quite a number on my family’s estates and your expertise will be much needed.”

Ignatz could hardly believe it; he closed his eyes saying a quick prayer of thanks to the goddess before putting an arm over his chest and giving Lorenz a deep bow. “I accept your offer Lorenz, or rather, my lord. I’ll write the letter at once and gather my things.”

Lorenz nods as the grinning young man dashed off. It will be nice to have company of a friend in these future days and Ignatz’s talent and eye for beauty would be of much help in restoring the legacy of House Gloucester.


	7. Chapter 7

Byleth steps next to Seteth who has an amusing expression. He is trying very hard to make it look like he  _ isn’t  _ paying extremely close attention to Flayn as she laughs and smiles with Ignatz.

“What are you going to do now?” Byleth asks, watching the green haired girl as well.

“As I said before, I will support you in whatever you wish. My only other desire is to see Flayn happy.”

Byleth nods. “To be honest, I’m not sure what I should do. Rhea wanted me to lead the church but I’ve never felt comfortable in that role.”

Ignatz waves as he sets out, not noble himself, he was tasked with gathering a few lords who didn’t have children at Gareg Mach. As Flayn turns her attention to chatting with one of the nuns, Seteth is able to concentrate on the conversation. He looks at Byleth with calm concern.

“I used to think the church was central to the peace of Forlán. But these last few years have changed that belief. I fear if we merely rebuild, history will be doomed to repeat itself yet again. So,” he gives her that expression she adored, the kind and ancient look, “the question is what it is you  _ do  _ want?”

Byleth blinks. It is Seteth’s gentle but stern voice that she has seen work wonders on many a student. Her eyebrows furrow as she considers.

_ “Really? You are uncertain? Surely even a child can tell what they want.” _

Sothis’s voice catches her by surprise but when she glances down to touch the ring on her fingers, happiness fills her and her mind clears.

“I want to keep teaching. I want to see my students grow and prosper and help others learn and grow together in Claude’s dream world.”

Seteth smiles. “A noble dream and one I would happily share. I…’ he pauses and Byleth looks up. His brows are furrowed, his mind recollecting painful thought. “I do not wish to repeat history. I could not bear to isolate Flayn, to leave this world and these students. It has been….painful to see her leave my side but such pain has been countered with great joy. I have been together with my daughter for a long time and although I don’t claim to be a perfect father, our relationship is a good one.’

Seteth opens his eyes. “When we first came to the monastery, Flayn had just awoken. We were lost in this new world with only Lady Rhea to give us shelter. I threw myself into the work here at the academy, anxious to repay my debt. I knew I’d be successful, but I’ll admit I didn’t anticipate how much I’d enjoy it. Seeing the students grow, helping them with their problems, and interacting with a new generation has made me feel more alive then I have in hundreds of years.”

“I understand,” Seteth looks down as Byleth leans against him. “I admire you, Seteth. You always make sure everyone has what they need and you never let a problem lie unresolved. I’m proud to call you family.”

She couldn’t see Seteths face as he flushed and his eyes became watery. “I-I feel the same.” He coughs, “ahem, well, if that is how you feel then why don’t you stay here and restart the academy?”

Byleth shakes her head. “If I stay people will compare me to Rhea. Expect things I cannot give. Besides Claude’s dream reaches far beyond Greg Mach.”

“Then travel. Help where you can and show them that the goddesses love can be given to any person. I’m sure your skills and teachings would be welcome throughout Fodlán and maybe even beyond.”

Byleth stares. Seteth’s steady advice is exactly what she needed. She grabs his hand and holds it between her own, looking up at his tall form. It’s strange for him to see his mother’s eyes on a face he has come to love as its own. To think he’d been so suspicious at first of the blank faced blue girl Rhea had welcomed with open arms. Now she stares at him with determination. “Will you come with me?”

“Of course, I said I would support you. Besides Flayn has wanted to see the world for so long. Perhaps it is now finally safe for us to join it once more. As long as you are with us, I do not fear.”

“Brother?” Flayn walks up to the pair with a bright smile. “What are you two discussing?”

Seteth looks at his daughter with love softening his stern face. “The future, Flayn. What would you think of traveling Fodlán with the professor and I after the coronation.”

Flayn looks shocked and then her face practically splits with pure joy. “Oh, truly? That would be most magnificent!” She runs forward and throws herself in Seteth’s arms. Before long she is crying with joy and a Seteth falls to his knees.

“Hush now, you are far too old for tears.”

‘I’m just so happy. It’s as if almost all my prayers have been answered.”

_ “Almost all? What else does the child want?” _

Sothis’s voice, curious and fascinated with her technical granddaughter rings out and Byleth voices the question, “what other prayers do you have Flayn?”

The girl sniffs and looks up. “Oh professor, truly I am blessed enough. The only other hope I have is…”she weaves her fingers together in prayer, “that one day, I can call the one who protects me Father openly.”

_ “Such a simple wish. Surely with the ones who slither in the dark gone, there can be no harm.” _

The furrow in a Seteth’s brow as he prepares to repeat the oft expected lecture breaks Byleth’s heart and she speaks, “why not now? Your enemies are gone and only a select few know you as siblings. The world is changing, what is one more change in the flow?”

Flayn and Seteth look up in shock and when Byleth sees Seteth carefully crushing the hope in his eyes. She places a hand on his shoulder. “Trust me, this has Sothis’s blessing.”

Gasping Flayn looks at Byleth, “are you hearing the goddess’s voice again professor?” 

Byleth nods and Flayn claps her hands. Suddenly a sob rips from Seteth’s throat and he covers his face with one hand. Tears drop endlessly to the stone floor. It is as if a dam has broken. Flayn turns to him. “Oh Father, Father don’t cry. It’s alright, we’ll be alright.”

The embrace the two share seemed to brighten the room and with a peaceful nod, Byleth leaves the two alone. Sothis’s satisfaction fills her and Seteth’s advice has calmed her fears. Family is a wonderful thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Family is a terrible thing. Bernadetta shakes as she considers the envelope in her hand. To be delivered to her parents. HER PARENTS! Oh, she should have never left her cozy little dorm. If only the javelins of light had struck her into oblivion. Then she wouldn’t be in this mess. That sneaky Claude, tricking her into taking the letter in the guise of a pack of sweets. Oh Bernie, what will you do now?!

“It’s alright to be nervous, Bern. I know how little you want to see your parents,” Dorothea says as she places a gentle hand on the trembling girl who squeals at the contact, trapped in her world of fears. “Look we’ll sneak in, pass the letter to your mother and be out in no time.” 

“Oh Dorothea, but if they get the letter then they’ll come to the coronation. I can’t see them. I  _ can’t _ .” She places her hands on top of her head and shouts in agony, “I’LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GO BACK TO GAREG MACH AND MY COZY ROOM.” She sniffs. “I’ll never get to see my friends again. Never!”

Dorothea laughs nervously but waves a hand, “surely the professor wouldn’t invite your parents, knowing what they did to you.’

“The professor? Of course not! But I didn’t get this from the professor, I got it from CLAUDE! Ooooohhh that Claude probably always wanted to get rid of me. Useless Bernie, not good for the new Fodlen.”

Voice growing strict, Dorothea snatches the letter. “Now you stop that talk right now. You are  _ not _ useless and I’m getting to the bottom of this right now.”

To Bernadetta’s horror, Dorothea neatly breaks the seal and removes the letter. The purple haired girl covers her face and whimpers but her ex-diva companion scans the lines and gives a satisfied smile.

“Bern, do you remember a certain conversation you had with the professor before the final battle. It was about your father?”

Bernadetta slowly removes her hands from her face. “With the professor?”

“Yes, dear, it says here that Claude has issued a banishment of your father on the new archbishop’s request. It puts your mother's fate in your hands and invites neither to the coronation.”

“Wha—whaaaaaat!!!” Bernedetta’s mouth drops and stays that way for a few moments. Dorothea waves a hand in front of her friend’s face. 

“Uh, Bern you alright?”

The girl blinks. “Oh Dorothea, what are you doing in my room? I was having the strangest dream.”

“Bernadetta, we are not in your room. We are in a rather bumpy wagon in caravan headed for the former Empire. You weren’t dreaming and you never have to see your father again.”

Bernadetta’s wide eyes tear up and she burst into tears. “Oh Dorotheaaaaaaa!”

With a loving smile, the brunette let’s the younger girl throw herself into her arms. “There, there. After we drop this off, come with me to find the opera troupe. I’m sure they’d love to have a creative writer like you.”


	9. Chapter 9

“I can hardly believe after all these years, we are parting ways.” 

“Indeed, it does seem wrong to leave this place.’

Hanneman and Manuela stare at each other, bags in hand. Well small purse for Manuela’s part. Both spare a last glance at the monastery. The older man coughs. “It’s been an honor teaching with you, Manuela.”

“You as well, Hanneman. I suppose your off on a last ditch effort to finish your research?”

“Ahem, of a sorts.” He adjusts his glasses and glasses back at the girl waiting impatiently on a horse. “And you, off to try to find your true love?”

Manuela smiles. “Perhaps. I actually think I’ll return to Enbarr, with all that's happened, I think it’ll be important not to forget the good of that place. I think I’ll start a school of music. Maybe even direct my own opera. I have some marvelous poetry to work from.”

“Well I wish you the best.’

“You as well.”

The two part with a last handshake and Hannemen huffs as he mounts his tall horse. “Well then Lysithea, where to?”

“I do have a few messages to deliver to my parents and some of the nobles bordering Ordelia, but after that I don’t know, professor. To be honest I’m not sure I should be leaving. I don’t have much time left, perhaps…”

“Don’t be ridiculous, my girl. You have far more time than I do and as the Father of Crestology, I will make sure you live to be my age at least! And I intend to make that promise to your parents when we see them. The atrocities those fiends committed are unforgivable and I swear to do everything in my power to set it right.”

Lysithea gives a small hopeful smile. “Then where shall we start our search?”

“After Ordelia, Enbarr; I have some theories about Edelgard’s crests…..”


	10. Chapter 10

Lorenz took a deep breath. He could do this. He is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester for goddess sake! Steeling himself, he puts a smile on his face and opens to the door. Margrave Edmund sits at his desk, hands folded, watching the young man enter with wise eyes.

Giving a bow, Lorenz says, “Thank you for meeting with me, sir. I am Lorenz Hellman Gloucester.”

The man nods and gestures to a chair which Lorenz takes. “I am aware of who you are. What I don’t know is why you are here. My daughter already delivered Lord Claude’s message.”

“I assure you, the subject I wish to discuss is of utmost importance.” Lorenz’s heart pounds as he continues, “Sir, it concerns your daughter. During our time at the academy, Lady Marianne and I grew to know each other as friends and teammates. Since then my respect and admiration of her beauty and kindness has only grown. I humbly request your permission to court your daughter.”

The man watched Lorenz carefully and an agonizingly long pause stretches between them before the Margrave leans back. “As I am sure you are aware, Marianne is not my daughter by blood. I took her in after the passing of her father. She left my house to attend the officer’s academy of her own desire. She has never had friends and her life is full of tragedy. She brings misfortune to those around her--a curse you could say.”

Lorenz looks aghast. He stands up, his face passionate. “With all do respect, sir. As a noble, nay as a man, I cannot let such slander stand unaddressed. Marianne is kind and gives everything she has for her friends. She is a blessing and a boon to those around her and I will challenge anyone who says otherwise!”

As the words leave his lips, Lorenz feels an odd mix of hot and cold. His noble blood still boiling from the margrave’s implications but freezing with the fear he has blown his chance. Despite his tirade, the older man barely moves, his eyes staring intelligently. 

Finally he says, “I am glad to hear that. However, you and I can believe whatever we wish and it means nothing if Marianne does not believe it herself. The world is changing, for the better, by the goddess’s will, but the greatest change I’ve seen has been in my daughter. When she came through those doors with Lord Reigan’s letter, she held her head high. We talked for hours, her and I. She is an intelligent young woman and I will leave it to her what she wishes for her future. I give you my blessing with one condition.”

Lorenz clenched a fist over his heart. “Name it.”

“Talk to her. If she shares her secrets with you, come to me, both of you. If she looks me in the eye and tells me she is no longer afraid, then I welcome you as a son.”

Determination fades to concern on Lorenz’s face. “Those are words I too long to hear. Her pain is my pain and refuse to live in a world where Marianne is unhappy.”

Margrave Edmund raises an eyebrow as such a lofty turn of phrase but stands and holds out his hand. Heart in his throat, Lorenz takes it firmly.


	11. Chapter 11

“Honestly, I’m more than happy to be rid of it. It’s always grossed me out,” Hilda says placing her relic, the huge axe Freikugal, in the stone tomb.

Byleth nods. She’d be even more disgusted if she knew how the relics had come to be. Hilda moves along unconcerned but Lysithea who is diligently reading the epigraph on the tomb grows even paler and lays down her glowing staff gingerly, whispering something. Byleth has no interest in hiding the origins of the relics any longer. Their location will remain as secret as possible, but hopefully knowing the weapon’s sick story will repel any would-be tomb raider with any sense of decency. 

The rest of Byleth’s students place their weapons in the tomb and file out, eager to leave the dark cold room. Seteth adds the weapons recovered from their battles with the Empire, as well as Dimitri’s ancestral spear. Finally there is only one remaining in the tomb. 

Marianne steps forward, Blutgang held in her pale hands. She holds it over the pile. “I wasn’t happy to wield this sword, Professor. When you insisted and I used it to fight the resurrected Elites, I was so frightened I would share Maurice’s fate. But I didn’t. I...I did good. I helped people.”

She lays the sword down. “So now I want to say thank you. I feel that I can finally believe that bearing the Crest of the Beast is not a doomed fate. That maybe, my fate is my own. I’m glad we gave Maurice his peace and pray the goddess forgives him.”

She bows her head and Byleth places a hand on her shoulder. After her prayer, Marianne looks up at Byleth’s reassuring smile. She leaves and Byleth stares down at the pile of weapons. She shivers and feels Sothis’s sorrowful anger. Piled together, its excruciating obvious that the weapons are made of bone, even with their careful craftsmanship. 

_ “Be at peace my children.”  _

Without realizing it, Byleth whispers Sothis’s words as well. She reaches for her own Relic. The Sword of the Creator glows in her hand.

“What do you think you are doing?” The goddess twinkles into her vision.

“Shouldn’t this join the others?”

“Perhaps. But the world is still not safe. That sword is made of my body, I dare say I have the right to choose it’s fate.” Sothis places a shimmering hand on Byleth’s own, fingers covering both the ring on her finger and the hilt. “You  _ are  _ me and I am you. My children never consented to being used so and these remains should never be wielded again. But I am here now and that sword has my power in it. Let us use it to help protect this new world.”

Byleth nods. Sothis twirls around and holds up a finger. “But you must promise not to lose it! And should we fall I do wish to be buried with my children.”

With a smile she fades away and Byleth pulls at the piece of timber holding the heavy stone lid up. It falls with a deafening thud. A wide tomb next to a smaller one where the Archbishop rests. Byleth runs her hand of the inscription before leaving the dead in peace.

_ Here lies the children of the goddess. Abused but now recovered. May their spirits return to their mother and never again be disturbs or denied their peace.  _


	12. Chapter 12

“Ahem, er Marinanne?” Lorenz coughs and the blue haired woman turns, her face softening into a happy smile at the sight of him. Lorenz could swear she radiated warm light. His heart skips a beat and for a moment he is at a loss for words.

“Yes, Lorenz? Did you need something?”

He extends a hand. “I-I was hoping you’d join me for a cup of tea?”

She takes it. “That sounds lovely.”

Lorenz is filled with blissful happiness as Marianne takes his arm and they head down the hall where Lorenz has set everything up. To his chagrin they pass the reception hall and Claude catches a glimpse of them. His face splits into a grin and Lorenz feels his cheeks flush. They continue to burn even past the opening and when they reach the room, Marianne looks up with concern.

“Lorenz, are you alright?” She reached up a hand to touch his forehead and he intercepts it with his own. 

“I am fine, my lady. I have selected the finest of tea leaves for us to enjoy.”

He pulls out a chair for Marianne who sits gracefully. Her fingers curl delicately around the floral teacup. “Oh, what a beautiful tea cup.”

He takes his place and puts a finger to his chin, “I’m glad you like it. I picked it for you. Although no. art can ever capture your beauty and grace, I thought this at least made a fair effort.”

Marianne blushes down at the cup, it’s delicate rings of bluebells entwining under her fingers. Lorenz pours her some tea and she sipis at it. “It’s truly lovely, Lorenz. You really do have the best taste in tea.”

“Thank you. This is my favorite, we’ve shared it before, but these leaves are much fresher.”

For a moment they drink in comfortable silence. Lorenz is just about to speak when Marianne puts her cup down with a dianty clink. “Lorenz, I have something I want to tell you.”

Lorenz straightens and gestures forward with his hand, “Anything you have to say, I am anxious to hear.”

“It’s about my crest.”

For a moment Lorenz leans forward in concern, but Marianne looks at him with a smile. “You once told me you didn’t want to hear about something that causes me pain. But I want you to know. And as you can see, I can do it with a smile.”

Folding her hands on her heart, Marinane continues, “My family has long carried the burden of the eleventh Elite, Maurice’s, bloodline. History stuck his name from the legends because he lost control and turned into a terrible monster who consumed many people. For that reason, his descendants bear what is called the Crest of the Beast. We are considered cursed to bring misfortune to those around us. For a long time I believed this. I thought the best thing I could do was to avoid those I cared about. I even prayed the goddess would take my into her arms so I would not have to live such a wretched life.”

Lorenz, eyes wide in shock, stands and rounds the table, kneeling and taking Marianne’s hands as she once again blesses him with a smile. “But I don’t believe that now. I have been blessed with many friends and a teacher who set out to prove to me that those who hunted me were wrong. I fought on her behest, struggling to believe that I was as helpful or worthwhile as she claimed. Even when freed of the burden of my crest, I felt no peace. For so long my curse had consumed my mind that, stripped from it, I felt even more empty.”

Tears glisten in her eye but her smile persists, “But then you told me something I had never heard before, that I was beautiful and perfect the way I was. It was only then that I truly believed I deserved to live in this world. It was as if you pierced a veil of darkness that was over my eyes. Even throughout our many battles, I was able to help you and the others keep fighting. I’ve watched you help others like you helped me. I’ve watched as you spend all your time helping other’s dreams come true while always holding true to your own. I admire you Lorenz, and if someone like you believes I’m of worth despite my crest, then so do I.”

Lorenz reaches up and gently brushes aside a few strands of sky blue hair. “You are worth more than anything in this world, Marianne. I love you.”

Her watery eyes grow wide and her heart skips a beat as pink spreads across her cheeks. “Wh-what?”

“I love you, Marianne. Your beauty and goodness have dulled the stars and I cannot be without your light.”

“Lorenz…” Marianne’s heart fills with joy, far outweighing the old trepidation. She won’t believe that voice anymore, the one telling her to stay away from people. She doesn’t want to stay away. Lorenz brings his face closer and she closes her eyes as their lips meet. She leans forward, her mouth turning once more to a smile on his. Her tears fall and when he pulls away she laughs, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Her heart feels ready to burst. Her quiet hopes, bottled by lingering fears and shyness burst free. “I love you too! I love you with all my heart.”


	13. Chapter 13

Claude and Hilda

_ After many years of careful rebuilding, High King Claude Riegan creates a united and peaceful Fodlan. However, it is clear to those clever enough to notice that many of his political schemes would not have been successful without the shrewd help of the Lady Hilda. After years of working side by side and with the gentle urgings of their former professor. The two admit their affections and are wed. Side by side they do the hereunto thought impossible task of navigating the political minefield of foreign diplomacy.  _

_ Not long after their wedding, Claude gives the throne of Fodlan to his trusted friend Lord Gloucester, sure he and his wife Marianne, even more intelligent and kind under her adopted father’s tutelage, will govern well. He declares himself Head of Foreign Affairs and devotes himself to an opening of international borders. _

_ With his wife’s help and charm he is able to cross many borders both geographic and cultural, and their twin sons are known for their open mindedness and cleverness with the languages of every nation. _

Lorenz and Marianne

_ It is only after the shortest appropriate amount of courting before Lorenz and Marianne are wed. Many who attend the wedding remark on the bride’s beauty, wondering how such a radiant woman had escaped society notice for so long. In the dark no longer, Marianne sets herself to learning all she can from her adoptive father. Becoming a wise ruler and the perfect complement to her husband’s passionate belief in a better world.  _

_ The Gloucester territory flourishes as a center of art and beauty. With the help of the formal Knight of Art, Sir Ignatz, and the contributions of international art from the Lady Hilda, the Gloucester Gallery becomes a wonder to all people and a representation of the beauty of peace.  _

_ When High King Reigan announced his intentions to step down and offers the crown to Lord Gloucester, Lorenz accepts. He and his wife rule fairly and wisely, always maintaining that their duty as nobles is to serve and better the world around them.  _

Raphael and Ignatz

_ Raphael returned to his sister and with the money granted to him by the king for “fine muscular service” he expands Ignatz’s family restaurant business. His sister Maya, accompanies him to the Gloucester wedding and there meets a handsome young knight painting the ceremony. On returning home, Maya declares her intention to become an artist.  _

_ Sir Ignatz’s visits home eventually lead to a courtship. Seeing his parents and Raphael working side by side, he can finally believe in Raphael’s forgiveness. With her beloved’s brother’s permission, he and Maya marry. With his patrons permission, he and his new wife travel, painting the landscapes they visit. Their works, “View of the World” are the heart of the famous Gloucester Galley _

Dorothea and Bernadetta

_ Happily freed of the pressures of nobility, Bernadetta helped Dorothea reestablish the Milfrank Opera Company. Spending most of her time in her quiet room in the opera house, Bernie pens some of the greatest opera’s Enbarr has known. Although whenever asked, she does admit that many of the key songs of her most famous work, a romantic opera “The Maiden and the Beast” came from another source, but no fan has managed to get the elusive author to confess what that source is. _

_ Dorothea returns to the spotlight for many years, her confidence in herself only making her shine more brightly. To her new fans and suitor’s dismay, she finds herself most relaxed in the company of the opera house’s greatest writer. Once married, she retires, turning instead to managing the company as well as occasionally teaching at Manuela’s School of the Arts.  _

Manuela

_ Taking after the country around her, Manuela turned over a new leaf. She dedicated herself into the establishment of a school in Enbarr, “Manuela’s School of the Arts.” Accepting students from all countries and walks of life, the finest artists emerged from this academy. Historians note that The Manuela was the key to successful mixing of cultures that come from this golden age. _

_ It was also said that Manuela would meet often with Dorothea and Benedetta and many theorized it was she who was the mysterious ghost composer of the “Maiden and the Beast”. When confronted, the woman would just smile and say she was merely the messenger. She did often point out that Lady Marianne was always in attendance and that the first show was always a private showing for King Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. _

Hanneman and Lysithea

_ Hannemen threw himself tirelessly into his work. Lysithea continued to thrive as the prodigy she was under his continued tutelage until he had nothing left to teach her. Together the two tracked down any remaining clues of Those Who Slither in the Dark. As Lysithea’s health began to deteriorate, it was an unsigned treatise found in Enbarr that led to the breakthrough Hanneman needed to cure Lysithea. In an unprecedented event, Hannemen successfully removed Lysithea’s crests. Her health returned and she accepted a position as court mage, her talent barely faded by their loss.  _

_ On his deathbed, Hannemen gave the notebook and the secret to crest removal to Lysithea. On it, she saw the old professor had signed the author’s name on the notebook. The man recognized the writing even if the owner had almost never turned in his assignments, prefering to nap during class.  _

Byleth and Seteth

_ Despite being Archbishop of the church. Byleth traveled the world with her new family. Wherever she and Seteth went, they offered wise counsel. Whenever conflict or misunderstanding would arise, the two would appear, quickly calming tempers, educating parties and leaving those in charge feeling quite like scolded children.  _

_ When High King Claude handed Fodlan over to Lord Gloucester, Byleth returned to Gareg Mach. Together with Seteth, she re-established a school there. This time, however, they took the best of what the Officer’s Academy had been and spread it worldwide. Children of leaders throughout the world trusted the pair enough to send their children to Golden Deer Academy where they would bond and grow, ensuring the peace lasted throughout generations. _


End file.
